


half-dozen of the other, dos.0

by TheAceApples



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, CC-2224 | Cody's Name Is Kote, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Dating, Force-Sensitive Boba Fett, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, GFY, Hardcase Has ADHD (Star Wars), Hijinks & Shenanigans, Memory Loss, Multi, Non-Consensual Adoption, Sleep Deprivation, Teenagers, Treason, Undercover Missions, Undercover as a Couple, also known as kidnapping, no betas we die like man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples
Summary: Another batch of six-sentence (and a little longer) stories. Index inside.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody/Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul & Savage Opress, Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Dooku | Darth Tyranus/Hardcase, Hardcase/Anakin Skywalker, Savage Opress & Boba Fett
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	1. Index

[For this ask game](https://aces-to-apples.tumblr.com/post/639344579405021184/send-me-an-ask-with-the-first-sentence-of-a-fanfic), thank you to all who played!

Chapter 2: Gen, teenage shenanigans

Chapter 3: Cody & Fox, sleep-deprived Cody dealing with Fox having a treasonous breakdown

Chapter 4: Savage & Maul and Savage & Boba, Force-sensitive Boba Fett, feral baby Boba gets picked up by the Brothers Opress because Savage's big-brother instincts go haywire

Chapter 5: Rex/Maul and Rex & Hardcase, ambiguous MaulRex team-up for treasonous reasons and Hardcase being a Child of Chaos

Chapter 6: Pre/Implied Hardcase/Dooku, Jedi Dooku AU, **between T and** **M** for Hardcase being thorsty

Chapter 7: Pre-Din/Boba, Din being thorsty for Boba in ~~Jabba's~~ Boba's Palace

Chapter 8: Cody/Anakin and background Anakin/Padmé and Padmé/Rabé, Cody agreeing to go on a date with Anakin, his wife, and his wife's wife

Chapter 9: Pre/One-Sided Hardcase/Anakin, Jesse POV of Hardcase thorsting after their shiny new general

Chapter 10: One-Sided(?) Rex/Anakin, Anakin with memory loss/amnesia(?) being thorsty for Rex

Chapter 11: Implied Hardcase/Dooku, undercover as Separatist defectors


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **ephemeraltea asked:** for the first sentence meme: "Anakin had been told, many times and by many people, that he had no shame."

Anakin had been told, many times and by many people, that he had no shame. This was, at once, both true and untrue.

He actually had a theory about shame: it posited that the opposite of shame was, in fact, confidence. If he was confident in his abilities and shortcomings, if he knew his actions to be the best decision he can have made in the moment, then shame could not touch him.

It worked out fairly well for him so far.

Standing on the steps of the Jedi Temple with his hands in binders and a Judicial holding either arm, staring up at Masters Obi-Wan and Windu, Anakin prepared his defense. He blew up that swoop bike with _confidence,_ after all.

… And he was a minor.

That had to count for something, even on Coruscant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked:** First sentence: "So, hypothetically speaking, if you saw evidence that your superior was corrupt sadistic scumbag that was probably responsible for most of the bad things in your life and that they not only sex but have a really weird fetish, which would freak you out more, you know, hypothetically?"

“So, hypothetically speaking, if you saw evidence that your superior was corrupt sadistic scumbag that was probably responsible for most of the bad things in your life and that they not only sex but have a really weird fetish, which would freak you out more, you know, hypothetically?”

Blinking slowly, Cody lowered his cup of caf and squinted at the hazy form of a dark-haired vod.

“Fox?” he guessed, after a frustrating moment of trying, and failing, to uncross his eyes. A noise like a bullfrog sounded, so he assumed that was a yes. “Was that all one sentence? ‘Cos I think you forgot a few words in there.”

Another offended, croaking amphibious noise followed. “Kote, _please.”_ There was also a rustle and the scrape of a chair, but Cody let his eyes fall shut.

They hadn’t been doing much for him past the 50-hour mark anyway.

“D'we need to commit treason?” he asked, tired enough to tear up at the thought of how much time and effort that would take. Cody’d _do it,_ obviously, but he’d been hoping for at least a nap before the next crisis hit.

“Please, _Kote,_ I’m begging you.”

Sighing, he slammed back as much of the caf as he could manage, fresh out of the pot as it was.

“The weird sex stuff, obviously,” he said and pushed himself back to his feet. “C'mon. We’re gonna need Bly and Rex’s crazy demolition expert if we’re gonna commit treason before shipping back out.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **anelegantoffense asked:** I HAD A THOUGHT FINALLY glorious day. I can't seem to turn it into a first sentence because my brain is still a vaguely brain-shaped pile of mashed potatoes, but how about Maul picking up force-sensitive Boba as an apprentice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this old post: https://aces-to-apples.tumblr.com/post/634741553915641857/had-a-very-visceral-urge-to-see-savage-opress-meet

“He is strong in the Force, brother,” Savage lied to his face, _again,_ large hands restraining the feral, flailing Human child attempting to wriggle away.

Maul’s distaste must have been palpable, for his apprentice tightened his grip and pulled the fierce child closer. As if Maul would trouble himself to injure a useless, harmless, mewling—

His apprentice snarled in pain, and swore as the child finally ripped itself free and sprinted for the door of their ship. Sighing, Maul watched dispassionately, before meeting Savage’s pleading gaze.

Ugh.

He raised a hand and curled the Force around the child before it reached the exit. It cursed loudly, and impressively, and flung both hands toward the door as it was dragged, inexorably, back into Savage’s reach. He could feel Savage’s hesitant pleasure as they both watched the door shake in its frame, strips of metal plating tearing themselves free from the surrounding bulkhead.

A long silence followed.

“Very well,” Maul said, stiffly. “But it will be _your_ responsibility to feed and clothe it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **call-me-cee asked:** “He does know that what we’re doing is, in fact, illegal, correct?” Maul asks as Rex groans in embarrassment.

“He does know that what we’re doing is, in fact, illegal, correct?” Maul asks as Rex groans in embarrassment.

He covers his face with his hands, unable to continue watching Hardcase bounce excitedly on the balls of his feet. “He knows,” he says, muffled but intelligible. “The idiot just loves explosions. And, you know, crime.”

“I’ve been arrested on every planet we’ve ever had leave on, except Corellia!” Hardcase happily informs the ex-Sith. “I don’t know what their Judicials’ limit is, but I’ll find it!”

Rex groans again, adding a touch of sobbing for effect. “Are you _sure_ we have to keep this in-house?”

“Would you rather go to the trouble of coordinating with another one of your"—Maul waves his hand lazily— _"_ _battalions,_ only to find ourselves thwarted because the lines of communication weren’t properly secured? No. Better to use the assets at our disposal and avoid the risk.“

"I hate this.”

“I am aware.”

“Hate you, too.”

“That, dear captain, is a lie.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **murkhana asked:** Hello!! For the forst sentence ask mene: "There was just something about Dooku that made Hardcase throw logic out of the window." (,,,sorry?)

There was just something about Dooku that made Hardcase throw logic out of the window.

Under normal circumstances, he knew better than to make eyes at a nat-born, Jedi or otherwise, but he was just so _arresting._ Refined and self-assured—a little snobbish but essentially good-natured—even the fact that he’d left the Jedi Order years before the war couldn’t put Hardcase off. And, because he of who he was as a person, he also couldn’t find it within himself to keep that interest under wraps.

“Good work, Corporal,” the general said, as the dust began to settle and the 66th rushed into the Separatist base. “Commander Felix and I appreciate your assistance.”

“Happy to help, sir,” Hardcase chirped, fairly melting at the praise. “Mind if I go join the fun?”

General Dooku eyed him sternly for a long moment before inclining his head. “Very well. Although, I would advise caution; the rest of my lineage would no doubt be quite distraught were I to return you in less than pristine condition.”

Hardcase bit his tongue hard to keep from making any of the many, _many_ suggestions that came to mind about what _condition_ General Dooku was welcome to return him in. From the way his eyes glittered as Hardcase saluted before rushing off, he was pretty sure the general got the gist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **awkward-idealist asked:** If you're still doing first sentences: This was a diplomatic visit to Tatooine, so that meant Din had to be respectful to Boba Fett, no matter how hard it might be when the man was sitting like that on his throne, armor scuffed from his last battle.

This was a diplomatic visit to Tatooine, so that meant Din had to be respectful to Boba Fett, no matter how hard it might be when the man was sitting like _that_ on his throne, armor scuffed from his last battle.

Din almost wished he had a god to pray to for strength. He wasn’t sure the Ka'ra would grant him the kind that he needed—rather _desperately._

“Fennec can escort you to the room where we keep our books,” Fett said with a head-tilt that spoke volumes. He was amused. “Bib was a hutuun'la di'kut, but his bookkeeper knew what they were doing. I’m sure we can come to an… agreement that satisfies us all.”

His voice slipped into a croon at the end, making it clear that he’d noticed Din’s distraction.

Chastising himself, Din nodded once and turned towards Shand, ready to be led away. He could hear Boba’s laughter follow him down the hall. It was fine. He could lounge around, eating fruit and drinking spotchka and shooting slavers all day long if he wanted.

As long as he let Din watch…


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jasondont asked:** hello!!! for the first sentence ask meme: cody/anakin, "I would prefer not to."

“I would prefer not to.”

It takes a moment for Anakin, head stuck in his tunic, to free himself enough to shoot a confused frown Cody’s way. “Why not?”

Cody takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “For one thing, your wife will be there,” he points out drolly. “I’d assume you’d want to spend your leave with her, since we see each other during campaigns.”

“Point,” Anakin says, head still tilted to one side, like he doesn’t quite recognize a tune. “One of _her_ wives will be there, too, if that helps?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Cody rolls so that he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, grabs one of the Jedi’s boots, and chucks it at his head. “I’m trying to help you here, _verd'ika,”_ he says very patiently. “You’re the _romantic,_ aren’t you?”

Anakin smiles, softly, and Cody chucks the other boot at him.

“Padmé and Rabé want to meet you,” he says, unbothered, still looking annoyingly soft about the whole thing. “And I’d like you to meet Padmé. If you want, that is.”

Damn it all, Cody doesn’t _want_ to spend the night in a civilian restaurant wearing civilian clothes. He starts getting dressed anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked:** for the first sentence ask meme - "Look, all I'm saying is that given the chance I would climb Skywalker like a _tree."_

Jesse’s shoulders shook silently, one fist crammed into his mouth to smother any incriminating hint of laughter. Next to him, the medic, Kix, pinched the bridge of his nose and began counting under his breath.

Unlike what the heavy-gunner, Hardcase, must have thought, Jesse knew that Kix wasn’t counting _down._ He was counting _up_ to see how long it took Hardcase to realize that former-Commander-now-General Skywalker was frozen mid-step in the doorway of the mess. Having, Jesse knew, entered just in time to hear that gem of a proclamation. His face had immediately gone from too-pale to a concerning shade of red.

Jesse caught the general’s gaze, Hardcase’s avid expression flickered and and turned, and the fight was lost. Howling, he pounded the table with his saliva-covered fist while Kix sighed and Hardcase tried to choose between appeasement and bluster.

He chose bluster, making Jesse laugh all the harder and think, _What a way to meet your troops!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **awkward-idealist asked:** First sentence: Rex let himself fall onto his bed, ready for a blissful night's sleep after finishing all the paperwork for once, and found the blissful quiet dark of sleep quickly embracing him.

That wasn’t the only thing embracing him, though.

“Sir,” he sighed, “I thought we’d talked about this.”

Humming, the man that had once been Anakin Skywalker nuzzling against the back of his neck. In his haste to reach oblivion, he hadn’t noticed his bed was already occupied. Because of kriffing course, the day couldn’t just end on a high note.

“You don’t need to call me ‘sir,’ Rex,” not-General Skywalker said, nipping lightly at his hairline. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Rex suppressed the urge to slam his elbow back into that pretty face. “Get out.” And perhaps it wasn’t fair to call him not-General Skywalker, even in the dubious privacy of his own mind. After all, he’d _been_ General Skywalker just a few days ago. Wasn’t his fault he wasn’t, anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **no-starless-sky asked:** First sentence fic meme! "Hardcase would like to have it officially documented, in at least three datapads, that this in no way was his fault and thus should not be heldresponsible for the idea, the execution or the collateral damage."

That wasn’t going to stop him from taking advantage of the situation, mind.

He leaned a little more firmly into General Dooku’s side and eyed the Separatist senator chatting them up with distaste. The general allowed the breach of protocol to pass unremarked upon, by all appearances deeply-engrossed in the conversation, but the hand on Hardcase’s bare hip gave a sharp squeeze.

A warning to behave, most likely. Which made sense, given that they were neck-deep in Separatist territory pretending to be a deserter and his pet clone.

Didn’t mean that Hardcase had to _listen_ to it, of course.


End file.
